Lo que pasa en el cine
by LittleRock17
Summary: Jade lleva a Tori al cine sin decirle que verían una película de gore y terror. Tori no quiere verla y como sabe que Jade no cederá tendrá que encontrar una manera de no ver la película... One-Shot Jori M


**Primero que nada, gracias por estar leyendo este one-shot. Ya era hora de que escribiera de nuevo y este fic se me vino a la mente mientras leía OTRO fic xD. Recuerden pasarse por mis otras historias como regalo atrasado de cumpleaños (cumplí hace 2 semanas). Y sin más, les dejo empezar a leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que pasa en el cine…<strong>

– Ugh, ¡Jade! ¡Me dijiste que íbamos a ver una buena película, no una película de terror! – dijo la morena a su novia que se encontraba sentada a su lado en las butacas del cine.

– Es una buena película, solo que es una buena película de terror. – le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro la pelinegra a la otra chica mientras ésta se aferraba fuertemente a su brazo derecho.

– ¡Pero sabes que me asusto mucho! – susurró Tori mientras las luces de la sala de cine se empezaban a atenuar y los trailers comenzaban a proyectarse en la pantalla.

Lo que la morena no sabía es que esa era la idea de Jade, que Tori se asuste para que se acurruque en su hombro, lo que llevaría a un beso, luego el beso subiría de tono en la parte de atrás del cine para luego tener algo de acción cuando volvieran a la casa de Jade.

– Ya Tori, cálmate. Creo que estas exagerando, la película ni siquiera es de terror, solo hay mucha sangre y muertes. Además sabes que yo te cuido. – terminó Jade con una sonrisa para Tori y se inclinó a besar su frente.

Las dos chicas dejaron de hablar una vez que la película comenzó. Cada tanto Tori daba un pequeño salto en su asiento o escondía el rostro en el brazo de Jade, lo cual le causaba mucha gracia a la gótica. Eventualmente Jade pasó su brazo por detrás de los hombros de la morena para darle una sensación de más seguridad, lo cual Tori apreció mucho.

– No quiero seguir viéndola, Jade. – murmuró Tori con la cara escondida en el hombro de su novia.

– Mírame a los ojos. – dijo Jade mientras con su mano libre tomaba la barbilla de la morena para que ésta la mirara. – No pasa nada, Vega. – susurró la chica a su novia mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

Empezó como un beso inocente que pronto dejó de serlo, Tori tomó a Jade por el cuello para acercarla más a ella para profundizar el beso. Apenas sus lenguas se tocaron empezaron a jugar entre sí, mientras que las chicas no se podían quitar las manos de encima. Jade se reclinó un poco más en su asiento para que Tori se pueda subir en su regazo con una pierna a cada lado de la gótica. La castaña empezó a jugar con el cabello de la pelinegra mientras que ésta pasaba sus manos por debajo de la blusa de su novia y empezaba a dibujar pequeños círculos en su espalda baja.

Aun nadie se percataba de lo que ocurría en la última fila de butacas de la sala de cine por lo que Jade tuvo una pequeña y atrevida idea… Sus manos fueron lentamente de la espalda de la morena hasta la parte de delante de sus jeans, desabrochó el botón, bajó el cierre con lentitud y empezó a jugar con el delgado elástico de las panties de Tori con sus pulgares. La morena gimió suavemente, gemido que se quedó entre el beso que las chicas aun compartían hasta que Tori decidió abandonar la boca de su novia para empezar a dejar un camino de besos hasta su cuello y eventualmente a su oreja izquierda donde mordió suavemente el lóbulo de Jade haciendo que la pelinegra sea quien gimiera esta vez.

– Es injusto que uses mis puntos débiles en este momento, Vega. – susurró Jade con la voz algo entre cortada aun jugando con las bragas de Tori.

– Y es injusto que estés jugando conmigo y no hagas nada. – respondió la morena en el oído de su novia mientras soplaba suavemente, enviando un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo de la gótica.

– Ah… Ok… si eso es lo que quieres… - dijo Jade con una de sus tradicionales sonrisas de lado mientras introducía su mano derecha en las panties de Tori, sintiendo enseguida lo caliente y húmeda que estaba.

– ¡Mmm Jade! – Tori no pudo evitar que su pequeño grito sea oído por algunos en la sala de cine, aunque fue mayormente sofocado por un grito dado en la película.

– Si quieres seguir con esto tendrás que bajar el volumen de tu hermosa voz, Tori. – sugirió la pelinegra mientras empezaba a deslizar su dedo corazón por labios de la morena y la palma de su mano se frotaba contra su clítoris.

Ante esto, Tori volvió sus labios a los de Jade para acallar lo más posible sus gemidos causados por la mano en sus pantalones. Aunque no fue de mucha ayuda cuando Jade insertó un dedo en su vagina y le fue imposible contener un pequeño grito de placer. Varias personas las voltearon a ver y, a pesar de no saber que las chicas en realidad estaban teniendo sexo en la sala de cine, les pareció inapropiado que se estén "besando" de una manera tan descarada en frente de tanta gente. Incluso una persona le dijo al vigilante de la sala del "problema" pero él no hizo nada, es decir, ¿por qué detener a dos chicas, al parecer muy sexys, mientras se demostraban su amor? Así que solo se paró a disfrutar del pequeño espectáculo, pero gracias a la oscuridad del cine no pudo ver TODO lo que las jóvenes estaban haciendo.

Después de varios minutos los gemidos de Tori eran un poco más audibles aunque todos trataron de mantener su atención en la película.

– Sigue así Jade… más rápido… mmm… - pidió la morena a su novia.

– ¿Así? – preguntó la gótica mientras insertaba un segundo dedo dentro de Tori y aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos.

– Aahh, si, así… aaahh… - la castaña no podía dejar de gemir aunque sea en voz baja.

– ¿Y te gusta esto? – preguntó de nuevo Jade mientras al movimiento de "adentro y afuera" de sus dedos le agregó el abrirlos dentro de la castaña. Como tijeras.

– ¡Mmm! Jade, por favor, no te atrevas a detenerte. – rogó Tori mientras esa sensación tan conocida se empezaba a formar en su bajo vientre.

– ¿Y… qué te parece esto? – preguntó una vez más la gótica cuando empezó a frotar su pulgar justo en el hinchado clítoris de Tori.

– Aah… Jade… y-ya estoy cerca… ¡Más rápido por favor! – pidió Tori desesperadamente mientras enterraba su cabeza en el cuello de Jade.

– ¿Cuál es la palabra mágica? – Jade dijo juguetonamente mientras alentaba el movimiento de sus dedos dentro y fuera de la morena.

– ¡Ahora! – gritó/susurró Tori al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas contra la mano de la pelinegra.

– Y luego a mí me dicen mandona. – murmuró Jade mientras aceleraba de nuevo el ritmo de su mano mientras con la otra tomaba a Tori del cuello y atraía sus labios contra los propios.

– ¡Mmmmm! – el gemido de placer de Tori al venirse fue acallado por el beso que Jade le estaba dando pero fue aun lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarse varios "shhhhh" de parte de los demás en la sala y provocando que el vigilante comience a tener sospechas de lo que acababa de pasar. – Jade… - paró un poco la morena debido a su agitada respiración. –…eso fue… increíble… - murmuró la morena aun recuperando el aliento.

– Lo sé. – respondió Jade apoyando su frente en la de su novia y sonriendo de lado como es usual, retirando su mano de los pantalones de Tori.

– Hey, chicas. – interrumpió el vigilante de la sala alumbrándolas un poco con su linterna. – No es que me molesten a mí pero si molestan a los demás espectadores, así que les pediré que hagan silencio o tendré que sacarlas. – sentenció mientras apagaba su linterna nuevamente.

– Y yo te pediré que no nos veas a mí y a mi novia mientras nos besamos. – contestó Jade de mala manera, cuando algo capto su vista gracias al tenue brillo que había en la oscura sala. – Y deberías acomodar bien tus pantalones, no vaya a pensar tu gerente que quieres violar a alguien. – Jade se burló de la erección que tenía el vigilante por ver el pequeño show de las chicas.

– ¡Jade! No seas así. – regañó Tori a la pelinegra mientras se acomodaba los pantalones para luego acomodarse en su asiento.

– No te molestó hace un momento que sea "así" Vega.- se burló Jade de Tori mientras se limpiaba la mano con una de las servilletas que les habían dado al comprar sus palomitas, las cuales ni habían tocado. – ¡Oh! Y no te preocupes chico, ya nos vamos. – Y con esto tomó la mano de la morena y la dirigió hacia la salida.

– Espero que sepas que esto no se va a quedar así, West. – comentó Tori mientras estaban de camino hacia el auto de Jade.

– Claro que no se va a quedar así Vega, gracias a que te pusiste toda "necesitada" en el cine no vimos la película… así que me debes una ida al cine la próxima semana. – respondió la gótica mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por los hombros de Tori.

Y ese era precisamente el macabro plan de Tori, distraer a Jade para no ver "Saw 8" (A/N: digamos que se estrenó Saw 8) y de paso cumplir su fantasía de hacerlo en un cine.

– No hablaba de eso, hablo de que te tengo que devolver el favor en tu casa. – dijo coquetamente la morena.

– ¡Oh ho ho!, por supuesto que me devolverás el favor, Vega. – y con eso le abrió la puerta del auto a Tori, para luego subir del lado del conductor y conducir a la residencia West, donde Tori saldará su favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por llegar hasta el final! Tengo que decirles que mientras escribía el fic me moría de risa las pocas veces que escribí la palabra "clítoris" porque un amigo dijo la semana pasada "cliptoris" y yo así de LOL xD y me veían en mi casa con cara de loca y yo de "no me presten atención" xDD<strong>

**Dejen review si les gustó el M y recuerden que como no tengo "experiencia" no puedo decir que este M esté al 100% Diganme en un review si sonó creíble o si parezco una chica calenturienta de 11 años xD (sin ofender a las niñas calenturientas de 11 años más o menos). **

**Nos vemos en otro fic! Chao!**


End file.
